careless whisper and sweet lies
by FeliciaK
Summary: first fanfic...bella moves from texas to washington after her mom chooses drugs and guys over her..she meets edward they have a "secret" thing going on only problem is he's into sex drugs and partying...something happens and he lets bella take the fall
1. Chapter 1

"**Bella, hurry up or your going to be late!" Charlie yelled. Between smoking and the fact that he's not a morning person he sounds rough in the morning.**

"**I'm going, I'm going for the love of all that's holy just gimme another second cha..dad!!" I yelled back im not to much of a morning person either so morning's have been filled with alotta grunts and uh huh's since I got here. **

**I came from a small town in Texas called Bonita pretty much all farmland ,a gas station and a café not much to do I which I think is the exact reason I'm here, my mom decided cocaine and amateur baseball players were her thing. She was there one morning and gone the next leaving behind enough money for a weeks worth of food and a bus ticket to Charlie here in Forks Washington. I've been here for 3 days and today's doom's day in my mind. First day of school. You'd think I'd have the fashion thing down, I mean when you watch movies about small town girls they are all dressed to impress. Well not me, I'm used to flip flops t-shirts and jeans…never wore a skirt In my life. This isn't exactly a flip flop time of year here so knock off ugg boots here I come.**

"**I'm Leaving in 5 Bells! C'mon!!!" Charlie yelled brining me back to life…one more look over and I head down the stairs.**

"**Ok, ok I'm ready lets go." I say back.. saying I'm ready is a lie. I kind of wonder what they'll say about the new "hick" in town, this should be fun.**

"**dad do we really have to take the cruiser?" I ask hoping he says no, but knowing the answer. **

"**bell's honey I have to go straight to work after I drop you off, and I don't have time to come back and switch out cars. Crime don't wait you know" he says with a lil smirk.**

**I just roll my eyes and ask "what crime dad? This town seems like it just came out of an episode of Andy Griffith" now it's his turn to roll his eyes "we actually do have some stuff going on here in Forks, you be careful who you talk to today I don't want you with the wrong kids bells" he says with a serious look.**

**Wow ok now I'm curious I think to myself but I'm not going to ask "and bells I wont be home till late so don't worry about supper tonight, but if you could get groceries at some point today I'd appreciate it".**

"**ya, no problem dad working late?" I ask "no me and Billy are going fishing, and night fishing is the best" he says back with a sparkle in his eyes.. I swear his fishing and baseball are his pride and joy.**

"**well we're here, if you need anything call the station and have a good day bells" he says I wave as he drives off.. Then turn to face my doom.**

**The school is small, still larger then my school back In Texas though. Great they're starting to stare already and me standing here having a conversation with myself isn't helping much. I feel my face heat up instantly.**

**I'm half way through the door when I get stopped my a girl around my height with long sandy blonde hair "hey! I'm Jessica Stanley, you must be Isabella?" she asks. I hate the name Isabella I only got called that when I was I trouble.**

"**Bella swan ,just Bella.. nice to meet you Jessica what grade are you in?" I ask "11th****, I have a twin that's also in 11****th, we're not identical though and we cant stand each other, you see that group of kids my the silver Volvo?" she asks "ya" I reply "well the blonde in the barely there skirt is Tanya, apparently I got the classy gene" she say then laughs.**

"**who are those kids anyways ?" I ask "well you've seen Tanya, the other blonde is Rosalie, big guy with dark curly hair is Emmet the girl with long curly brown hair is Lauren and the guy leaning on her is the infamous Edward. I'd steer clear of all them Bella, nothing but sex drugs and partying" she says completely serious.**

"**Ya, ya um stay away got it" I mumble back completely entranced by this Edward guy who was looking right back at me with a smug smile, about that time he lifts his hand and flips me the bird ,they all turn around to look and start laughing.**

"**what the hell?!" I say louder then I met to making Jessica jump "just ignore em Bella" she says with a scowl on her face as she drags me by the arm to the office to get my schedule. Which takes all of 2 seconds.**

"**I'll see you at lunch Bella I'll introduce you to everyone else" she says as she's walking off and waving.**

**The day was pretty uneventful after that…. English was my first class and nobody really said anything to me.. second was trig and same as first period uneventful except a short petit girl with spiky black hair kept smiling and waving at me…odd but ok.**

**Third period was my free class I used it to go check out the library.. when I got there I noticed it had a pretty decent selection.. but I knew what I was here for…Wuthering heights I had my own copy but accidentally left it behind…I'm walking up and down the aisles looking and right as I turn to go down another I see Edward pawing and groping Tanya, Jessica's sister. they both turn and look at me. SHIT! I thought to myself and turn to leave embarrassed that I interrupted. **

**Suddenly I felt someone grab at my arm but only get my sleeve. "you know, if you wanted to join all you had to do was ask" Edward says with that same smug look.**

" **uh I uh ya no, gross no thanks I rather like not having warts or seeping sore's on my lips and nether regions" I say back. By his look he must've thought I was going to run off crying or take his offer.. he just stared with a confused look.**

"**eww Eddie, your actually talking to…it…you need to lay off the "C" a little baby, it's clouding your judgment" she says while hanging all over him and looking at me like I was a plague.**

"**shut the fuck up Tanya! God you got a big mouth!" he yells at her. She flinches a little then storms off bumping into me on the way knocking me off balance which doesn't take much. As I try n catch myself I feel two strong arms around me and what can only be described as electricity shooting through me.**

"**don't listen to her.. she's just a bitch" he says with a pained confused look. What the hell is up with this guy.. he seems so confused and confusing. He turns to walk off.**

"**wait!" I yell after him he turns and looks his green eyes burning into me.. god he's sexy and that hair…oh crap I just told him to wait and now I'm talking to myself again…I felt my face get hot and seen him smirk.. "thank, for um not letting me fall" I say "my names Bella" I tell him as I reach out to shake his hand so I can feel that electric current again. He just looks at my hand with that damned pained look and shoves his hands in his pocket nods at me then walks off. **

"**good lord he's confusing" I say to no one in particular. And head to the lunch room.**


	2. Chapter 2

As I walk into the lunch room I look around for Jessica, and spot her with a group of four other kids.

"Bella, over here come on" she says with a big smile. I smile back.

"Hey jess" I say as I sit down "Hey things going good today so far?" she asks.

"ya pretty uneventful I guess" I say though I know I'm lying "awesome, well let me introduce you to everyone" Jessica says still smiling.

"This is Angela Weber, this twit right here is Mike Newton" she says pointing at the guy next to her. "this little pixie is Alice Cullen and this is her main squeeze Japer Whitlock" she said I started laughing though because the look on Alice's face.

"Excuse me?! I don't walk around shitting fairy dust and sparkles last time I checked" she said trying to act mad, but failed and started smiling.

"well it's nice to meet ya'll.. And that would be pretty kick ass if you could shit fairy dust and sparkles you could create your own greeting cards then.." I said earning a laugh from everyone at the table.

"Alice, I need to talk to you mom called" I looked up to see where the beautiful voice had come from Edward was standing right behind Alice waiting. "ugh! Fine I'll be right back baby" she said kissing Jasper who then got a glare from Edward before looking at me with a small smile playing on his lips.

WHOA!! mom?? What the hell? I wouldn't have even guessed they were related.. "they're brother and sister?" I ask knowing it's making me sound stupid "ya.. Twins like me and Tanya.." Jess says and then points at Jasper "and he's Rosalie's brother" she finishes.

"god I hate Edward sometimes!!! No good stupid fucking…" Alice sat down at our table fuming before Angela cut her off "Alice!" Alice just froze "what happened?" Jasper asked calmly rubbing her back. "my parents have to leave town for a week, so dip shit over there" she said throwing her thumb in Edwards direction "is throwing a party Friday" she said calming down a bit but I was confused.. " what's wrong with that?" I asked earning an eye roll from Alice before she started telling me "well besides the fact my brother and his friends are all big time coke heads and sex addicts? Nothing" she says looking a little depressed

"wow I'm so sorry, I didn't know.." I started before she cut me off "it's no biggy Bella, just please tell me you will all be there" she finished sounding hopeful, looking around the table.

"I'm in" Mike, Jasper and Jessica all said at the same time.

"I don't know Alice, you know I love you but I can't handle the crap that comes from your brothers mouth anymore" Angela said…sounding kind of defeated.

"ya I don't know either Alice, I don't really know anyone yet, It might be kind of weird" I said.

"Angela, I promise to make him leave you alone and Bella there's no better time then the present to meet everyone" she said with puppy dog eyes.

"fine" we both said at the same time.. man the power that little pixie held in those eyes were crazy.. Jasper don't stand a chance I though to myself.

"YAYYY!!!! This will actually be fun then, everyone can just crash at my casa on Friday" she said as she was almost bouncing out of her seat and clapping her hands. The bell ringing stopped any further plans for now.

"well off to bio.. See ya'll later" I said walking off and waving. "hey Bella wait up and I'll walk with you, I'm going to the same class" Mike said jogging towards me.

We got to class quick and Mike went to sit down and I went to go Mr. Banner my sheet he needed to sign.. "Hello Isabella, I'm Mr. Banner, we have assigned seating in here and we have one chair open right over there" he finished and I follower his eyes to my seat and felt like I was going to pass out when I seen where he wanted me to sit.

"um alright thanks Mr. Banner.. and please call me Bella" I said and went to my seat. Only problem is that I didn't make it that far before I tripped and fell on my face.. everyone started laughing…cue the blush…. As I went to get up I noticed someone trying to help me, I looked up hoping it was Edward but it was Mike, Edward was sitting there with an amused expression on his face.. ASS!!

"thanks Mike, I owe ya one" I said "I'll hold ya to that" he whispered "No I mean…" I started "ok class lets begin, we'll start with mitosis" Mr. Banner started rambling on.. But I couldn't concentrate "why didn't you help me when I fell a second ago?" I asked Edward in a whisper " why would I?" he asked back

"Edward, Bella is there a problem?" Mr. Banner asked.

"no sir sorry" I replied instantly.

I took out a piece of paper and wrote down _what do you mean "why would I?" I just thought you were a little more human then people you on._ and then passed it to him.

_**Just because I helped you once doesn't mean we're friends and I owe you something, I don't owe you shit and don't even try to act like you know me or understand me now stop fucking talking to me!**_

Ouch that hurt a little

_I wasn't trying to act like anything, there's a big difference between wanting to know someone and acting like you know someone and no one is forcing you to reply_

I swear I heard a growl…

_**Well you shouldn't want to know me, so quit trying and back off I want nothing to do with you…and I'm done reading.**_

I couldn't help the tears that built up but I refused to let them fall and I refused to even look at Edward I did notice his rapid breathing but soon tuned him out all together and wadded the paper up and put it in my backpack. As soon as the bell rang he stormed out.. Leaving behind his scent and hurtful words.

The rest of the day went by quickly as did the next 3 days and soon enough Friday was upon us.. the day of the big party…

"Bell's Alice is here." my dad yelled up the stairs on Friday morning. "ok dad I'll be down in a second.

I did a once over in the mirror and ran down the stairs tripping on the last one… suddenly that current shot through me again and I jerked my head up to see Edward looking down at me with a crooked smile that my knee's go weak.

"I, I thought you said Alice was here dad" I shot him a look that said what the hell? "she is, she's out in the car talking to Jasper, she sent me in here to get ya" Edward responded before Charlie had a chance to.

"ok, well bye dad love you" I said to Charlie "bye Bell's, you still staying at Jessica's tonight?" he asked "ya I'll give you a hollar later" I said as I was walking out the door.

I got in the car and shot Alice a look when she looked in her rear view mirror…she just grinned and winked, what's she up to I wondered.

"sorry about that Bella Jazz had an important question about an assignment…he needed my help" Alice said looking guilty "I'm sure" I just replied and crossed my arms over my chest pouting.. "so where's your car Eddie?" I asked using my pissed off tone and the disgusting nickname I heard Tanya use.

"Don't call me that EVER and in the shop getting a tune up" he replied sounding pissed and disgusted.

Good I thought to myself good lord he's a stupid stubborn son of a..

"Bella we good for tonight?" Alice asked bringing me from my thoughts.

"oh uh yeah I told my dad I'm staying at Jessica's" I said "what are you guys planning for tonight Alice?" Edward asked, I guess Alice didn't tell him.

"we're going to your party silly" she told him… he stiffened up "you can't!" he said "bullshit Edward! It's my home to, and if you don't let me, dearest mommy and daddy will find out about a certain something" she said challenging him. We were at the school by this point ad he just got out and stormed off.

"what's his problem anyways Alice?" I asked "I don't know, I know his friends are giving him hell because he stopped using as much all the sudden so I think it's all catching up to him" she said "when did he stop using so much?" I asked curiosity getting the best of me. "I don't know I think on Monday or something like that then he's been extra pissy lately as well" she said shrugging and walking in the front doors of the school.

"I'll see ya later Bella in trig" she said hugging me and walking off.

Why would he try n change all of the sudden I wondered to myself and I was jealous of the person who caused it.

The day drug by slowly like it was building up to something huge.. I went to lunch listened to them talk about tonight.. It was the talk of the school and I was getting more and more nervous about it. Lunch ended way to soon I wasn't ready for biology yet.. For Edward.

I got to my seat before anyone else got to class but apparently Edward had the same idea.

"Bella I need to talk to you" he said sounding serious "why Edward because your 'posse' isn't here?" I asked not even trying to hide the venom in my voice. "don't even try that Bella, I don't want you to go tonight" he said quietly as other students started coming in. "I don't think it's up to you Edward, Alice invited me" I said back "well it's my party and I don't want someone like you there" he said getting angrier which just pissed me off even more I was tired of him trying to hurt me so I did the only thing I could think of I pushed him causing him to fall flat on his ass " you listen to me Edward Cullen! I'm going tonight as your sisters guest and you can't change that so fuck you and your fucked up way of thinking, and I'll be sure to stay away from you so I don't embarrass you're sorry ass!" he just looked at me with a shocked expression along with everyone else in the class.. Mr. Banner was my savior.. Once he started class no one was looking at me except Edward who kept shooting me looks. And eventually slid a note in my direction.

_**Bella? **_

I just crumpled it up and tossed it back at him then the bell rang and I was the one who stormed out this time. The next period flew by and I met Alice, Jessica, and Angela out at Alice's car.. We headed to her house and up to her room.


	3. AN

Please let me know what you think, I've got a good story in mind I'm just not a writer. Also I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does I'm just playing with her characters . Ok that is all thanks for reading and if you didn't like it thanks for checking it out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bella! You've slammed every damned door you've come across, I'm surprised they are still on their hinges.. What's the matter?" Alice asked looking completely confused. There house was real nice it's an old plantation house that their mother Esme remodeled. Alice's room it's self is about the size of our house it seems.

"Bella!!" she yelled again her little hands on her hips getting impatient.. Jessica and Angela were sitting on the edge of the bed waiting as well.. Looking a little to amused.

"what?" I asked back trying to pretend I didn't hear her question so maybe I could avoid it. "wow Alice I can't wait to try on some of these dresses" I lied knowing that was her weak spot shopping and dressing up. It apparently didn't work this time.

"what's the matter?" she repeated "you look like someone kicked your dog and by the way you cant back out now on the dress thing" she pointed out ever so nicely with a big shit eating grin.

"nothing I can't handle.. Please drop it" I would get on my knees and beg her to let it go if it meant not telling her I had certain feelings for her brother but he's to much of an ass to care,

"ok, whatever, but if you need me just let me know" she said with a small smile "us to Bella, we're all here for you" Angela added.

"so, about that whole dress thing, um can we keep it casual…if it doesn't work with converse It won't do" I told Alice laughing because the way she was wrinkling her nose. "I guess I can work with that, I am Alice Cullen after all" she said but the look in her eyes made me nervous. What the hell did I just step into?

"ok well me and Jess are going to head to her house and get dressed and get our overnight bag's, my dad should be here any second" Angela said standing up to give us hugs and heading out the door. "see you tonight" and with that they were gone and Alice had her eyes on me now looking me over from head to toe with that dangerous look in her eye. I looked around for an escape but Alice just cleared her throat before telling me in a voice met to sound like Gollum from Lord Of The Ring's "we're on the third floor, there's no escape my precious" we both lost it.. The mood had officially been lightened.

After 2 hours of the Alice Cullen make over.. Her masterpiece.. Being me.. Was finally complete. I have to admit I was impressed though…she straightened my hair and parted so that my bangs fell over my right eye, I wore a black corset top with white bows on the straps, a black and white plaid mini skirt with black lace sticking out the bottom and my white knee high converse. My first time in something other then pants or shirts and I looked hot!

"Alice I love it!!!" I squealed for a second there I sounded like Alice. " I knew you would, I told you I was good" she said back acting like she was brushing her shoulders off "ok jay-z when you getting dressed?" I asked still laughing.

"right now, go ahead and go start setting up down stairs Edward probably wont be here till everything starts so its up to me and you" she said back as she headed into her closet. You know that movie chronicles of narnia? Well that what her closet reminded me of she probably has some secret world on the other side. The thought caused me to giggle to myself as I headed down the stairs.

I eventually found the kitchen and set out the chips and plastic cups. I noticed there were like 3 or 4 kegs in the corner by the table but I have no idea how to set them up so I'd have to ask Alice. I took some items like the antique lamps and pictures up to Alice's room and noticed she still hadn't emerged from the closet. "Alice?" I yelled.."ya be out in a second Bella" she yelled back in her tiny little pixie voice.

"ok, I put out some snacks and cups, but left the kegs for you professionals" I told her "oh and I brought up some lamps and pictures that looked old, where do you want them?" I asked "um, put them in the library, I can't imagine anyone going in there tonight" she yelled back "in the hallway to the left second door".

Wow they had some amazing books in here and an old piano, Esme must really be into antiques even the desk and shelves were antique I thought to myself as I came across some more pictures on the wall. It looked like a bunch of family pictures from back when they were 6 years old to now. Alice is just a little bit taller then she was when she was 13..she's suck a cutie. And Edwards pictures, well they got worst the older her got starting last year, he used to smile a lot but In the later pictures he looked like he hadn't slept in ages. I couldn't help it I picked up one from about 2 years ago that looked like they were at the ocean and became completely enthralled with how happy he used to look.

The door creaking open and someone clearing their throat made me jump and scream causing me to drop the picture and shatter the glass protecting it. " oh my god I'm so sorry I.." I started but as I turned around and noticed who was in there with me I froze up.

"what are you doing in here?" Edward asked sound rather annoyed. "I um Alice told me to bring some things in here so they didn't get damaged" I told him as I pointed to the items o the desk " I just got a little nosey and started looking at your pictures" I finished.

"ah I see" was all he said as he walked over to where the broken glass was and grabbing a small waste basket to throw it in. "let me get it, I'm sorry again I'm such a klutz, you could be looking right at me and randomly say 'boo' and I'd probably scream and piss myself" I told him laughing. "it's ok I got it, why don't you go get…" he stopped as our hands went for the same piece and brushed one another…that current was the strongest I've felt it. " Bella, listen I want to apologize for the way I sounded earlier at school." he said with a painful expression that made me just want to grab him and kiss him.

"Edward you don't need to apologize, it's cool seriously , we're totally different people and um ya different group of friends" I told him hoping it would make him feel a little bit better. "it's not because of that Bella, I just didn't want you to.." he started before stopping again this time for different reasons apparently Alice was finished getting dressed " sorry to interrupt but people are starting to show up, and 1 of your sluts are waiting down stairs for you 'Eddie'" she said sarcastically cringing as she said it.. must be Tanya. He didn't say another word as I headed to the door with Alice while he picked up the rest of the glass.

"what was that all about?" Alice asked in a whisper. "nothing, I was looking at some pictures and he kind of snuck up and scared me" I told her shrugging my shoulders "it looked a little intense when I walked in there" she pointed out "well it wasn't he was just a little upset over me breaking the glass on the picture" I told her hoping she buy it, and she did. As we got to the last step I smelled Tanya before I even seen her. The lovely smell of ' Bitch No.5'.

"well well well I didn't know they let your kind In here Isabella" Tanya greeted me with a smug look like she just said the funniest thing in the world. Just the sound of her voice would make you wish the world were ending.

"keep talking Tanya, you're bound to say something smart eventually" I said back with the same dumb expression she had and high pitched voice. "well I say smart things all the time I'm just not going to waste them on you" she said back crossing her arms. "I don't blame you, I know they must be very hard to come by" I said back in an 'awe poor baby kind of tone' and headed towards the living room where some one started the music. Alice was beside me in tears laughing, I held it in as long as I could but could contain it any longer. I heard foot steps coming down the stairs and turned to see Edward walking down looking even more wore out when he seen Tanya.

"Eddie, baby, they're being mean to me" she said poking her bottom lip out and pouting, she sort of resembled a monkey in the zoo at that point. "Tanya how many times do I have to say quit calling me 'Eddie' my names fucking EDWARD" he told her dragging it out like he was talking to an infant learning how to talk. "oh, whatever come on, I got something for you from Laurent" she said dragging him up the stairs. He shot me a look over his shoulder like he was saying sorry. But for what?

"well that was entertaining, but I love this song!!!" Alice squealed "COME ON!!" she said dragging me into the living room where Videophone by Beyonce was playing and everyone seemed to be gathering by the keg.

3 songs later and 2 beers I was dying of thirst "Alice I'll be right back I need some H2o" I told her walking towards the kitchen. I swear at some point within those 2 songs 30 more people seemed to have shown up, but I still hadn't seen Jessica or Angela I went to grab my cell but forgot that there's no pockets on this damn skirt, the phone was in Alice's room on the dresser.

As I made my way up the stairs I noticed the door to the library was cracked open again, which meant someone was in the room with the antiques just great I thought, as I pushed the door open I jumped startled Edward Tanya and Lauren were all sitting around the desk and looked up at the same time.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BELLA!! NOW!!" Edward yelled standing up and walking to me. "what are you guys doing in here Edward?" I asked my voice coming out low cause I was a little intimidated. "nothing now leave" he said pointing to the door behind me.

"oh come on Eddie let her stay and play" Tanya said walking over to me with an evil grin and pushing my hair out of my eyes causing me to flinch a little bit, Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed "Tanya get the fuck out of here now! You to Lauren" he demanded.

"what the hell Edward little miss prim and proper comes waltzing in here and your making us leave?" Lauren asked walking towards Edward with her hand on her hip. She was the one blocking the table, but now that she was up, I seen what they were doing. There on the desk in for little lines was some white powder with a blade next to it, I knew what it was from my mom using. Edward was snorting coke.

"Lauren seriously leave and take your shit with you I don't want it anymore!" he yelled. "Edward what I mean why? Alice said you were quitting" I said hardly able to speak.

"have fun with miss Emo Edward, I know you'll come see me soon" Lauren whispered seductively in his ear as she ran her pointer finger down his jaw and then walked out with Tanya in tow. I turned to leave to.

"Bella, please wait" he said in a tiny lost voice causing me to stop for a second before I headed to the stairs. "I'm asking for help here, please Bella I want to be good enough for you" he said causing my heart to crumble into pieces.

"Edward how am I supposed to help you?" I asked "I couldn't even help my mom" I finished on the verge of tears. Edward walked over to me and pulled me to him in a hug and whispered " I don't know, just please help me be better."

**Please bare with me, like I said I'm not a writer but have so many creative stories in my mind but no one to write them.. it'll get better…any constructive criticism is helpful just don't be harsh. And I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyers does.**


End file.
